El no te merece
by kuro roses kuran malfoy
Summary: Si Hermione hubiera sido una Potter desde el principio y no una Granger, Harry es su hermano mayor por una hora y la cuida mucho desde que su padre murió por protegerlos del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos Voldemort y Sirius cuida de ellos y de Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 Tienes que ser fuerte

Declaimer: si Hermione hubiera sido una Potter desde el principio y no una Granger, Harry es su hermano mayor por una hora y la cuida mucho desde que su padre murió por protegerlos del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos Voldemort y Sirius cuida de ellos y de Lily.

Hace 1 año

Hermione y Harry estaban en sus cunas durmiendo mientras Sirius, Remus, James y Lily hablaban en la sala sobre lo que pasaría con el señor oscuro.

¿Cómo están los niños?- pregunto Sirius

Ahora están dormidos en sus cunas- respondió Lily

¿Qué pasara con el que no debe ser nombrado?- pregunto Remus

No lo sabemos pero mientras nadie hable donde nos escondemos podremos estar a salvo- dijo James

En ese momento se escucha una explosión afuera de la casa Remus se levanta del sillón n el que estaba sentado para ver que sucedía y lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

Chicos les tengo una mala noticia- dijo el hombre lobo

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la pelirroja

El que no debe ser nombrado esta afuera- respondió Remus

Lily ver por los niños y vete con Sirius yo los alcanzo mas tarde- dijo James

Pero no me quiero ir sin ti- respondió ella

Pero tienes que irte ahora te prometo que volveré a tu lado junto con nuestros hijos- le respondió el de lentes

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con una explosión y en el umbral de ella apareció Voldemort listo para matarlos

Sirius llévatelos ahora- le grito el licántropo mientras esquivaba un hechizo de el señor tenebroso

Sirius agarro a Lily del brazo y fue a buscar a los niños a su habitación cuando llegaron escucharon un grito que provenía de la sala donde habían dejado a Remus y James luchando con el señor tenebroso

Lily agarra a Harry mientras yo me llevo a Hermione- le dijo el de ojos grises

En el momento en que Sirius cargo a Hermione en sus brazos la puerta de la habitación se hizo pedazos y por ella apareció Remus con un brazo sangrado por el hechizo Sectumsempra

Es mejor que se vayan ahora- les dijo mientras escuchaba como alguien subía por la escaleras con mucha calma

Lily vámonos- le dijo el de ojos grises

En ese instante agarro a Lily y se aparecieron en la madriguera de los Weasley, se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban la familia Weasley reunida y se sorprendieron de verlos en su casa.

¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Molly weasley

El señor tenebroso- respondió Sirius

James y Remus se quedaron para distraerlo para yo poder salir con los niños- agrego Lily

Entonces aparece Remus pero sin James y Lily se preocupo mucho por no verlo con su amigo de la infancia.

¿Dónde esta James?- pregunto la pelirroja al punto del llanto

…..- Remus no le respondió porque no sabía como darle la noticia de que James sacrifico su vida y también destruyo al lord tenebroso para salvarlo a ellos

Responde lunático donde esta cornamenta- dijo el de ojos grises

El esta muerto- respondió el hombre lobo con la lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas

Molly le dio su hijo a su esposo Arthur para que lo cargue para ella cargar a Harry y a Hermione

Lily dame a Harry- dijo la matriarca de los weasley

Lily le dio a la pelirroja para que cargue a su hijo mientras ella era sostenida por Remus para que no se desfalleciera cuando ella le entrego su hijo a Molly.

Remus dime que no es cierto, dime que James no esta muerto, dímelo por favor- dijo Lily entre lágrimas

Sirius fue hasta donde Percy uno de los hijos mayores de Molly para que el cargara a Hermione, cuando le entrego a Hermione fue a abrazar a Lily.

Lily mírame- le dijo el de cabello negro

Lily lo miro y tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

Lily tienes que ser fuerte por lo niños si te derrumbas que será de ellos- le dijo Remus

En ese momento los niños se pudieron a llorar como si hubieran entendido que su padre había muerto luchando para salvarlos y los dos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo mostrando unos ojos de otro color que no era el de ellos, en ese instante tenían los ojos de color blanco con rayitas de color plateado.

¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Percy

Es un poder especial que comparten si tienen el mismo sentimiento, lo que uno siente lo siente el otro- explico Sirius

¿Qué quiere decir eso?- hablo por primera vez el patriarca de los Weasley desde que ellos pisaron su casa

Eso quiere decir que ellos pueden controlar el tiempo, si están separados no es tan potente pero si están juntos es muy peligroso estar cerca de ellos, lo descubrimos el día que nacieron porque nacieron con ese color de ojos y volvieron a su color natural. Ellos tienen una conexión muy poderosa desde que estaban en el vientre de su madre nos dimos cuenta que Harry ya se preocupaba por Hermione desde que el nació- dijo Remus

¿A que se refieren a que ya se preocupaba por Hermione desde que el nació?- pregunto Percy

Tienen que saber que Harry es mayor que Hermione por una hora mientras pasaba esa hora Harry lloraba cada vez mas fuerte hasta que mostro ese poder especial y los cristales empezaron a romperse uno por uno después que se rompieran todos los cristales Hermione nació y de casualidad con la misma tonalidad de los ojos de Harry en ese momento y el no dejaba que la separaran de el cada vez que lo intentaban algo se rompía en pedazos y desde ese momento nunca se separan- explico Lily ya después de un momento de mejorarse

Si quieren se pueden quedar aquí hasta que el peligro haya pasado- dijo Molly mientras trataba de calmar a Harry para que dejara de llorar

Es cierto mamá todavía tiene la cuna que usaba se pueden quedar ahí- dijo Percy

Muchas gracias- agradeció la de ojos castaños

No es ningún problema- respondió Arthur

Llevaron a los niños a la cuna para que pudieran dormir, cuando acostaron a los niños en la cuna ellos se tomaron de las manos y surgió un campo de energía a su alrededor así sabían que estaban protegidos, protegiéndose el uno al otro.

Todos se fueron a dormir, mientras dejaban a los niños dormir tranquilos.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Lily fue a ver a sus hijos para ver si seguían durmiendo cuando llego a la habitación donde había dejado a los niños vio algo que la dejo helada todo en la habitación estaba volando alrededor de la cuna donde estaban los niños sentados mirando un punto fijo tenían los ojos blancos y tenían el campo de energía mas amplio que cubría la cuna entera y había una figura delante de ellos que estaba sin poder moverse, no se le podía ver la cara ya que tenia la capucha puesta y desde el lugar donde ella estaba no podía verle la cara pero los niños si podían verle la cara y se notaba en los ojos de los niños que querían hacer desaparecer esa presencia que estaba enfrente de ellos. Lily saco la varita y apunto al encapuchado y fue caminando lentamente hasta quedar delante de la cuna.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto al encapuchado

Soy el que mato a tu esposo y ahora vengo por la vida de tus hijos para que le haga compañía- respondió el hombre se quitaba la capucha

Lily ahogo un grito y lo apunto hacia el pecho para que no avanzara, los niños al ver a la amenaza que se acercaba voló un florero que el hombre logro esquivar, después salió volando un cuadro que el logro que se quemara antes de que llegara a tocarle.

¿Qué quieres con mi hijos?- pregunto la pelirroja

Quiero matarte, llevarlos conmigo y criarlos como mis hijos- respondió el hombre

No dejare que te los lleves para que los vuelvas unos seres si corazón como lo eres tu- dijo Lily lanzando un expeliarmus

El hombre encapuchado esquivo el hechizo y a cambio le lanzo un crucio, la mujer cayo al suelo mientras gritaba del dolor que sentía en esos momentos, sentía como si su cuerpo fuera atravesado por un grupo de navajas.

En eso llego Sirius acompañado por Remus que llegaron a escuchar el grito de Lily y no estaban no muy felices de lo que habían encontrado en esa habitación, sabían que era una mala idea dejar a los niños dormir solos aunque sabían que se podían defender solos por el poder especial que poseían pero eso los agotaba de sobremanera si lo usaban durante mucho tiempo y parecía que esa no iba a ser la excepción.

¿No te basto con matar a mi hermano del alma? ahora vienes por mi ahijados eso si que no lo permitiré- dijo Sirius muy enojado

¿Y quien me lo va a impedir tú?- dijo el hombre de forma irónica

Si es lo que quieres Voldemort eso hare aunque tenga que morir en el intento pero no dejare que te los lleves- respondió apuntándolo con varita

Si claro como no, me lo creeré cuando lo vea eres igual de cobarde que tu amigo ese- dijo Voldemort con una mueca en su cara

No lo menciones no tienes ningún derecho ni siquiera de mencionarlo- dijo ahora el licántropo que se había mantenido al margen tratando de acercarse a los bebes para llevárselos de ese lugar pero al oír como el lord oscuro pronunciaba esa oración no se contuvo.

Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí a un hombre lobo ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar?- dijo el lord de forma despectiva

¡Cállate y pelea serpiente!- exclamó Sirius

Si eso quieres ¡Crucio!-dijo Voldemort

Sin notarlo nadie los niños estaban enojándose por tener que ver eso al frente de ellos como ver que los familiares que les quedaban con vida estaban siendo por ese ser malvado, aunque eran niños pequeños que estaban con apenas 2 meses de edad su pensamiento era muy avanzado pero nadie sabia por que, muchos decían que era un don que ellos tenían.

Los ojos niños se iba volviendo de una color violeta casi llegando a un rojo vino pero los adultos no se daban cuanta de los que sucedía con ellos por estar enfrascados defendiéndose de ese ser malvado, que quería llevarse a lo niños, en ese momento los niños se agarran de las manos y surge una explosión que hace que todo el mundo salga volando en diferentes direcciones.

El lord al presenciar el poder de esos niños quería con mas ganas de llevárselos con el, pero había un problema los que estaban delante de el defiendo a los niños para que el no se los llevara y si el no tenia a esos niños nadie los tendría y así lo dejo muy en claro.

Si esos niños no son míos no serán de nadie- dijo Voldemort alzando su varita, les lanzo un expeliarmus menos Lily que todavía estaba en el piso se había hecho la desmayada para si pasaba algo ella poder salvar a sus hijos de las manos de ese tirano.

Avada Kedavra- dijo Voldemort apuntando a los bebes, pero alguien no permitió que el hechizo llegara hacia los niños sino que rebotara en ellos y se devolviera hacia Voldemort pero dejando a los niños con unas marcas en los brazos que formaban una estrella. Hermione tenia la mitad de la estrellas en el brazo izquierdo y Harry tenia la otra mitad de la estrella en el brazo derecho.

Lily miro quien se había interpuesto entre el maleficio asesino y sus hijos pero solo vio una luz muy brillante que no podía mirar muy bien la cara del salvador de sus hijos, pero escucho algo de parte de los bebes que le dejo la sangre helada los niños decían sus primeras palabras las cuales fueron:

Pa….pa- dijeron Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo que la luz se iba desapareciendo Lily no se sabía que hacer pero al segundo término desmayándose diciendo un tenue:

Gracias…..james- y luego se desmayo al momento que la luz termina de desaparecer diciendo:

Siempre los cuidare hijos míos, lo prometo- dijo ya cuando termino de desaparecer dejando atrás al amor de su vida y a sus adorados hijos a quienes tanto quería.

**ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO RESIVO SUGERENCIAS PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	2. Adios hijos mios

Cap.2 Tengo que alejarme

Después de que James desapareciera de enfrente de sus hijos Lily despertó con un sobre salto y miro la cama que estaba al lado de la suya sus hijos seguían durmiendo como unos angelitos, ya hacia un año que estaba sin su amado esposo y todo parecía que hubiera sido ayer aquella cicatriz que tenia en el corazón por la perdida de su amado seguía latente ya sus pequeños tenían un año de edad y ya no tenían tantos problemas como antes con lo del señor tenebroso y los mortífagos se podría decir que vivían en paz, solo había un problema cada día que pasaba Lily estaba mas deprimida y era porque sus hijos le recordaban tanto a su amado que no poder tenerlo a su lado y ver crecer a sus dos hijos juntos era una agonía para ella.

Ella ya había pensado huir pero no tenia el valor ni a fuerza para hacerlo, amaba a sus hijos y le dolía dejarlos pero si seguía así moriría y será peor porque ella ya no podría ver crecer a sus hijos y eso era lo que ella menos quería, ya había tomado una decisión se iría esa misma noche y le dejaría una nota a Sirius encima de la mesa para cuando el se despertara pudiera ver en el pergamino que ella le escribió las razones por las que se iría y dejaría al cargo de el a sus dos mayores tesoros.

Al otro día Sirius despierta como todas las mañanas, bajo a la cocina y encontró un pergamino en la mesa y le pareció extraño pero ya estaba presintiendo algo que no le iba a gustar para nada, el tomo el pergamino y empezó a leerlo, la carta decía lo siguiente:

_Querido Sirius se que es algo repentino y se que podrás estar decepcionado de mi por no poder ser fuerte pero tienes que entenderme ya no podía soportarlo mas cada vez que los miro me recuerdan a el, me hace demasiada falta no quería que mis hijos me vean tan deprimida, por eso lo hice pero nunca los voy a dejar solos me voy a mantener en contacto contigo por medio de cartas así que no te preocupes siempre voy a estar al pendiente de ellos y cuando les llegue la carta de Hogwarts me gustaría que me avisaras , siempre te voy a mandar una lechuza diaria._

_Te quiere mucho _

_Lily Potter._

Sirius estaba en shock sabia que Lily estaba mal porque sus hijos le recordaban a james pero no sabia que seria tanto como para irse , el también extrañaba mucho a james, pero la entendía debía ser muy difícil para ella ya que ella aun todavía lo sigue amando con la misma intensidad que como lo amaba cuando estaban en Hogwarts pero el cuidaría muy bien de sus ahijados tenia que hacerlo por james y por Lily y además siempre estaría en contacto con ella por medio de cartas eso lo hacia sentir un poco mejor tendría que trabajar mas duro para poder criarlos y todos los días les contaría los valientes que fueron sus padres.

Los niños en ese momento se pusieron a llorar y su padrino fue a ver que pasaba.

Después de eso paso una semana y Sirius había conseguido trabajo en el ministerio de magia como auror cuando le tocaban las misiones el dejaba a los gemelos con los weasley desde ese tiempo los niños fueron haciéndose amigos mientras pasaba el tiempo.

Todos los días Sirius recibía una carta de Lily como ella había prometido hacer desde que se había marchado hace dos meses, quien diría que cuidar dos niños pequeños seria fácil, Lily en las cartas que recibía de Sirius preguntándole alguna cosas de los niños cuando el tenia que cuidarlos mientras estaba en su casa de grimmauld place, ella le respondía explicándole paso por paso que tenia que hacer.

En dejaba a los gemelos en casa de los weasley y los weasley iban cada semana a visitar a los bebes con sus hijos y Molly siempre estaba feliz haciendo comida para tantos, al pobre Sirius le colocaba mas comida que a los demás porque decía que estaba muy delgado.

Y asi fue pasando el tiempo y los chicos se fueron haciendo mejores amigos.

Se que no es mucho lo que escribí y perdón por hacerlas esperar tanto tenia algunos problemas de cómo seguir, este cap es solo de narración para que no se pierdan mas adelanto si salto con algo super loco

Gracias por leer mi fic subo el próximo cap lo mas rápido que pueda


End file.
